Once Upon a Weiss
by Kickberry
Summary: This version of Weiss doesn't pull back any punches or fs, especially when she's after that raunchy high to calm down the tingling in her lower area


A/N: When I imagined RWBY on crack, this came up as a result of my brain. Figured it's time to imagine if the rating in this show was the proper PG-13 rating (kidding, not kidding)..

* * *

There once was an heiress named Weiss, a gal who grew up with rich taste defined by high standards. She had a bite of the entire world, the finest any of the mass could only acquire after a life full of backbreaking work. She took full advantage of her status as a Schnee: buy her grades, ditch classes to practice real skills, even lose her virginity at an age she never bothered to disclose (under shady circumstances, but nobody talks about that).

Then one day, Weiss had enough of this life. She decided to become a Huntress. Her father thought she was going through a phase (mentioned being on a period, which was uncalled for). Her brother expressed no desire to _be_ one so much as to _lay_ with a 'handsome' specimen. Winter was more supportive as the oldest sibling, although the younger one sensed she was high on some peculiar drug that was shared amongst their rich colleagues at the time.

In the end, the heiress decided to leave. After she set fire to her brother's collection of colorful underwear and bought failing stocks under her father's name, Weiss made her departure. Winter was kind enough to lend her butler, a notorious drug peddler who happened to have an aircraft ready for take off (cargo bay smelled like the ass of burned grass). In Vale, Weiss hacked into Beacon's online system and deleted names she found deplorable due to their ties with her family (almost crossed off Scarletina, was too Faunus for her). Few days later, she entered the same combat school as the student who altered its records entirely for her benefit (gave no shit about the sudden dropouts like Cinder and another brood of high-class whores).

Weiss was aware of the stereotypes that followed people of her class: the rich bitch. So she acted as such, pompous to the blue-nosed degree that earned the hatred and envy of all. Many treated her as forecasted. Few like her teammates of Ruby bothered to treat her as a person, which the heiress found odd but just rolled with it. She merely wanted to graduate, have a degree that would earn the eye of some rich fat cat she'll probably marry, then divorce and take all of his valuables from his lien deposits down to any gold filling in his mouth (hypothetically that is).

Once she paid off or threatened all the teachers to 'cooperate' with her schedule, Weiss eased into a peaceful/easy life. As others did their best to surpass limits with all their might, she flew past mandatory challenges with flying colors because she did them all. Everything in Beacon was a watered down version of the training she had back in Atlas, home to her rich family and a totalitarian fascist government (that nobody still bothers to address, figures).

Another one of Vale's 'simpler' settings was the males, particularly those of her age group. A good portion either came from white-collar or rural families. One member of these peasants was Jaune, a young farmer boy with blonde hair. Several interactions with the lad already gave Weiss the impression that he was brought up to be well-mannered, kind, and enough of a pushover so he'd cause less of a ruckus that would shame his estrogen-fueled family (her way to describe a matriarchal family). He was shy and naive to an intolerable degree, but Weiss found him charming on some occasions as a hard-working figure and the leader of his team, Juniper. This attraction was more based on her measurements of his physical assets, ones possibly better than Atlas's boy toys.

Thoughts of Jaune and heinous ideas prompted Weiss to seduce him. However, he was no good as a virgin even if it was just in theory formulated by his appearance and benign behavior. To fix this, she merely watched as the target got close to his team member, Pyrrha, a redheaded prodigy too hot for her own good. This didn't worry the heiress as she drove certain events to ensure the two got close. One party she hosted full of drinking games eventually gave the pair enough courage to try each other out, break each other's cherries (Weiss could tell it was their first every time she rewatched footage of their heated fuck captured by a hidden camera).

Then Weiss made her move, gave her targeted lad much attention. Jaune became a sick love puppy who desired her company. However, his newfound relationship with Pyrrha prevented a full conversion. The heiress didn't falter, merely devised a plan where she hacked a certain prodigy's Scroll (phone) and implanted fake messages sent to a non-existent man. Once enough of this 'evidence' piled up, she delivered new ones to Jaune as an accidental send. She gave it two days for the couple to fall apart; it only took one that left Jaune beaten to a pulp by Pyrrha - prideful warrior who could never accept accusations that tarnished her honor.

Weiss waited one week, did a good cleaning and stretching with her special dildos. It wasn't until the weekend when Jaune approached her with an invitation to go out only as friends since she offered greater support than anybody else did at the time. That same evening, they bumped uglies in a downtown motel run by the Faunus that had allegiances with the White Fang (which nobody talks about, btw). Police sirens and gunshots barely went above their erotic cries and screams.

That single night introduced the heiress to Jaune's aggressive side. His strong grips and feral lovemaking put him under the type who was a freak in the sheets, a total opposite of his public self. He was one of the few to ever dominate Weiss. Strangely, the lady loved this enough to instigate future encounters.

"Um, Weiss? Do we need to do this here?"

The question came from Jaune, who wore a dark-brown jacket and pants - proper school uniform. He sat on top of a brown desk, one of the many that surrounded him and the present heiress. He brushed one strand of his messy blond hair to the side and huffed, "Class starts in a couple of minutes."

Weiss replied with slurps and sucks, noise related to the ongoing blowjob. She executed this move on the lad's penis, didn't mind the droplets that left wet spots on the front of her black uniform. Copious amounts already dripped from her mouth, spit mixed with pre-cum. For minutes, her plump red lips slid up and down the hardened eight-inch phallus. Even with experience, it was tough to engulf something that had a more impressive girth than length.

"If someone comes in, what's going to happen to us?"

Jaune's growl gave Weiss a tinge of excitement. The cocksucking lady slurped off of the dick before she pumped the entire length with a hand to keep it hard. "Then we're screwed, so we better make this quickie quick."

After Weiss wrapped her lips around the tip to resume sucking, her partner gripped both sides of her head. One yank forced his entire dick to fill the throat, the next push glided the red lips across the phallus's flesh. He did this over and over, made the sucker deepthroat several times. Moans, chokes, and sputtering filled the air until spurts followed the cum that flowed into her mouth.

The heiress drank the bitter spunk, took in large gulps that sent lumps down her throat. When the testicles squeezed out the last bits into her throat, Jaune pulled away. After the cockhead slipped off of her tongue, Weiss licked the cream from her lips and gathered a small pool at the middle of her tongue. She left it out for her partner to see before she raised her head to drink it all in.

"That's gross. I never knew a Schnee could act like a slut."

"Trust me when I say my relatives are dirtier than this." Weiss placed her elbows on top of the desk. She raised her feet onto their toes and raised her skirt to present an apple-shaped bottom. No panties were in the way to cover the succulent, salmon lips of her pussy wet from erotic sensations. "They usually want to fill a crowd, sometimes vice versa. I'm fine with just one for now."

"For now?" Jaune placed his hands on top of the buttocks. He roamed the palms around the skin and squeezed the plump flesh until the excess fat slipped through the finger slits. The massage made Weiss lick her lips until a thumb in her bumhole ellicited a small gasp.

"It's tight here. Did nobody try anal?"

Weiss shifted as the single, thick digit wiggled against the puckered skin of her asshole. "N-no."

"Some of my sisters used to brag about taking it there. They even wanted me to do it with their boyfriends, be like a convenient sissy whore. I ran away from home for a few days, then came back after they calmed down. This happened several times until I could leave home for good."

The heiress didn't feel pleasant with hearing the sudden storytelling. A new discomfort settled in after a tongue brushed the line of her asshole. She shivered from the wet titillation and the finger that slipped inside using spit as lube. When a hand clapped into her ass cheek, she let out a yelp. More slaps earned the same responses; the spanked princess clawed thin marks across the desk's surface.

"It's not that I'm going to fuck this hole until you're ready, but it's definitely got a different taste."

Weiss pondered on the implication of Jaune's comment. She couldn't reach a conclusion in time before hands pulled her butt cheeks out, opened the mouth of her pussy. A solid, bulbous shape brushed the area, sent jolts through her insides. When this occurred several times, she realized her mate teased penetration with his cock. The pressure level rose after the meat trunk pushed into her wet cavern.

"Ugh, gh. Ha, ooh."

The heiress tried to form intelligent words, but nothing came to mind. As Jaune placed more power into his hips, the desk began to rattle. She didn't feel so nervous even when this clamor put them at risk of attracting attention. Throwing caution into the back of her mind, she uttered, "Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Ooh, pound my hole. Show me that a country hick can do it better than some Atlas iceman."

The heated words upped the breeding tempo. The humps lifted parts of the desk - amazing since its legs were bolted to the floor. Weiss moaned with this rough play, ecstatic from the constant massages to her tenders. The thrill increased after her partner grabbed her ponytail, gripped it tight like a horse reign.

"Is this what you want, slut? Is this what you came after me for, to get pounded by my big cock?"

"Yes, yes," Weiss huffed. "It's better than any Human or Faunus I've been with. Give it harder, faster! Ugh, gah! Ah, cumming!"

The heiress gripped the desk as she came. Her tightened vagina walls did not stop the dick's rapid motions. Jaune leaned in to add more force and close the distance it took for his length to slip in and out of the birth canal. This breeding created thumps all over the desk. Some concerns came to light when metal creaked and bolts snapped off of their hinges. Still, Weiss didn't do anything to stop this. She was high from various thoughts and inner chemistry, the influence of a raunchy doggy committed in an exposed environment.

"I bet your family would be so proud to know you've been knocked up by an average joe. Here's the farmer seed you wanted, bitch. Get pregnant!"

Jaune rammed his penis into the pussy for the last time. This hard contact made Weiss orgasm hard enough to make her legs shake. She closed her eyes shut out of reflex and the need to focus on the pleasure that radiated from the pit of her stomach and brain. She stuck out her tongue and panted like a satisfied animal. Jaune did the same as they both found relief with this raw union.

When the inside schlong relaxed, Weiss fell onto her knees. In need of rest, she placed her forehead against the edge of the desk and took in deep breaths. The other participant slumped against a chair with pants still down. His cock had shrunk to a size that made the heiress doubt he was done for the day (he managed five times the other night, five times better than most she's been with).

"S-sorry for what I said." Jaune slid a hand across his sweaty face. His expression had laxed from the one that portrayed sexual frustration. "Pah, ha, I-I lost control again. Sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"Don't regret it, that's how a real man should do it when he's impregnating a suitable mate." Weiss winked at her partner after he made a terrified face. "And don't worry, I'm safe thanks to contraceptive and timing. You won't get to become a daddy with me like you fantasized, farmer boy."

Jaune switched to a sheepish expression. As he tried to recoup, Weiss reached for her Scroll device that lied nearby. When she stretched out one end to look at the screen, she leered at a message that came minutes before - when she had that mind-blowing climax. It was from her other sex partner, another who shared benefits of the same relationship she had with her boyfriend.

* * *

"Did you miss me so much that you had to text me before my class started?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you would skip it again like the other times, but apparently it was different for that specific period."

Weiss smirked as she felt a cool breeze tickle her bare skin - no piece of cloth was found on her pure form. She slid a hand across another nude figure that was beneath her. Both bodies were on top of a mattress, one of four setup in two bunk beds. This area was Team Ruby's dorm, a personal space the heiress shared when she didn't feel like secluding herself in Professor Port's office, a personal fem cave after forcing the original occupant to relocate to the janitor's closet. She acquired this property in exchange for keeping his illegal kinks secret.

"Had to take care of a personal matter." The heiress drew circles on the nipple of a large breast, a D-cup. "It's no fun when you don't skip too. You should try it with me someday, Pyrrha-poo."

The mentioned redhead huffed through her nose. Up close, the prodigy truly had a gorgeous face that complimented well with her athletic, slim figure. The lean muscles felt like steel under the flawless peach skin. The ass was a perfect balance between round shape and thickness. With an hourglass figure, Pyrrha was a hottie who could win the hearts and battles of many. Her fame as a model made her all the more attractive to Weiss, who used her previous ploy to screw two peeps with one text (imagine that when you press the Twitter icon on your phones).

"I'd like to keep a decent record. It's good manners and habit to practice."

"They're rules. You should learn how to break them to live a better quality of life compared to the cattle in this school." Weiss brushed her fingers against the soft, long strands of Pyrrha's crimson hair. When the listener frowned, the heiress cooed, "But that does make you attractive, and I love that. It's too bad many people can't appreciate you for who you are."

"I would believe that if I wasn't in this type of position."

The beautiful redhead moved her shoulders. She made this motion to point out hands tied behind her back. A black collar was also wrapped around the neck, a device used to dampen all Aura output (commonly used for a certain enslaved race, a sad state of affairs nobody bothers to fix when the world's most powerful company is involved).

Weiss moved her fingers across Pyrrha's skin like spider legs. She snickered, "You're like this because you need to know how to properly tickle a woman's peach. I'm fair enough to provide practice as a beneficiary."

The heiress didn't believe in her own bullshit logic. In truth, she knew her lover enjoyed the role of a sub - like Jaune, total opposite attitude when bedded. The bound lady didn't even do anything when Weiss kissed her on the lips, forced a tongue in to do a rough frenchie. Chokes and gulps didn't stop this or the finger that went inside her exposed snatch. This single digit dug in fast and hard, stopped when the knuckle slammed into the outer lip. Pyrrha bucked her hips after another entered to join the penetration.

"C-can you go slower?"

Weiss smiled, "No," before she nailed the vagina down to the knuckles. She took pleasure in the sound of her victim's groans and the smacks of the finger bang. The squirms and pleas gave a feeling of power she only felt back when there were servants available to torture (the Schnee residence had a dungeon full of unfortunate souls never to be found, nobody bothered to care about this inhumane fact).

"Mph, mph, n-not too much. Ah, ahh. AHH!"

Pyrrha's last word came out as a squeal. This happened because Weiss's mouth found a nipple to suckle on. In addition, one of the fingers rubbed on the bean that was the clitoris. These two weak spots were pressed with all her might, a move that left the receiver in a hysterical, lustful state. To keep the prodigy still, the heiress summoned a black circle underneath their bodies - magical gravity that anchored them to the bed.

"I-I'm still cumming. Stop it."

Weiss placed a free hand against the unattended nipple to rub it. She also put attention onto the clitoris to ensure all erogenous zones were under assault. The redheaded prey screamed again until her snatch clamped onto the fingers and leaked out fluids.

"You keep asking me to end this, but your body says otherwise." The heiress licked the fingers wet with her partner's love honey. She slobbered all over the digits where the other could see it. Pyrrha herself appeared like a used slut with her sweaty face, messy hair, and twitches caused by the orgasm's jolts. "And going by your love history, you're surely not against this."

Weiss picked up a long, dark object. When the redhead scanned the object, her eyes narrowed out of indignation.

"I'm not really in the mood for penises. I just broke up with someone who had one as big as his frail ego."

"Don't care." The heiress slid the tip of her black dildo along her partner's vagina slit. Pyrrha growled and shook her hips in tandem with the touch of the toy's plastic tip. "This is my dick, not his. You need to learn to enjoy it for what it is."

Weiss pressed a button found at the dildo's flat end. When it vibrated, small strands of lightning traveled into the pussy. The entire lower body launched into the air like a rocket, didn't stop until it stood on the balls of Pyrrha's feet.

"W-what was that?!"

"Lightning Dust." The heiress wrapped an arm around her lover's torso and forced it back down onto the bed. She reactivated her gravity spell circle - a glyph - to keep the body still as she repeated the same jolting vibration. The redhead yelped and shivered before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Feels good around the clitoris, no?"

Pyrrha replied with heavy pants. She closed her eyes after the stimulation resumed. Her teeth chattered with the strong volts that ran through her body. Weiss was careful not to let this go on for too long. The so-called prodigy came three times in minutes. Satisfied, the dominant lady picked up a nearby strap handle to attach the shock dildo's base with the center disc.

"Don't think of me as Jaune. Think of me as your slutty friend, a dirty secret, or sugar momma. I don't mind taking care of all your needs so long as you can give as make the effort to give as much back."

With her declaration, Weiss snapped the final of her harness around her waist. This placed the dildo right on top of her crotch in the same position real ones were found on a man's crotch. She placed the tip right on top of her partner's sopping, wet pussy. "So if you were about to receive this from a special someone, what would you say? Come on, no harm in saying it. I won't shame you like dumbass Jaune did."

Pyrrha shared eye contact with the heiress. Her emerald pupils held doubt and fear found in most inexperienced women. Much time passed before she looked down and arched her back to raise her hips, align the snatch with the tip of the cock.

"I don't want to think of anybody expect you, so make it feel good. Fuck me hard, make me cum again."

Weiss complied with a powerful thrust. This buried the dildo's entire length into the poontang, squeezed out more juices and groans. A minute passed before the missionary picked up strength and speed. The bed creaked alongside the women, who fucked like a normal hetero couple for the rest of the time. Doggystyle, cowgirl, even anal; they spent hours of lovemaking with knowledge that everybody was in town on a Friday night for parties. Ruby usually hung out with other friends while Yang and Blake did their thing elsewhere.

With the redhead's compliance, it seemed like the lady had converted. Weiss just enjoyed this rump, had her fill of a woman's body before she moved back to Jaune. To spice things up, she also positioned her Scroll where it took an audio of their lovemaking. She planned to share this with Jaune as 'proof' that the redhead had already moved onto someone else. This was all done to get him riled, setup for some steamy hate sex.

So Weiss had a good start in Beacon: everything went by her terms. She already set in motion more plans that would lead to other developments, an increased number of 'fun' she expected to experience in Beacon. Others would get involved with help from other investments she planted in the city. The bigger roles were intended to be filled by Jaune and Pyrrha, two of the first she fucked and the last to be involved with all the entertainment that was to put them through the best and worst moments of their lives.

* * *

A/N: The ending doesn't really put this up for continuation, but I always leave it up to my audience. Hope y'all enjoyed it. More to come along asap.


End file.
